


Housewarming

by calerine



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calerine/pseuds/calerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three snapshots in Aiba and Nino's relationship, and their habits of breaking-and-entering across the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taykash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/gifts).



> For my boo.

**2016**

Nino finds Aiba in his kitchen when he gets home past midnight on Tuesday. 

Aiba’s humming as he flips slices of daikon over in a hot pan, stepping to the sink and back to a tune that Nino can’t hear. Nino stretches carefully in the doorway, wincing when his back flares up in pain. It’s an occupational hazard; the ache in his shoulders from standing all day and hunching over in couches while some guest goes on forever about their pet.

The doors to the veranda have been opened to let a late spring breeze, and it smells like freshly steamed rice and tsuyu. Behind him, the TV chatters quietly.

Perhaps he’s getting on in age, or Aiba’s gotten better with his years of practise, but this time he notices Nino first, catching sight of him in his peripheral vision. Then, Nino watches the light fill his eyes with liquid warmth, and already, the day starts to loosen around Nino’s wrists, starts to slip its stranglehold from his waist. 

Nino leans against the doorframe, folding his arms and allowing an easy smile to leap to his lips. It’s always easier when Aiba’s within touching distance. “When will you stop breaking into my house?” 

Aiba laughs, letting Nino crowd into his space, allowing Nino’s arm around his waist and his head on his shoulder. 

“Never,” he replies and bends to kiss Nino’s hair. 

 

**2009**

It feels like forever since last week, when Aiba found a new key on his key ring. Its bow had been encased in a rubber Pikachu holder, and immediately Aiba had  _ known. _

It shouldn’t even be an issue; he has every other member’s keys after all. But holding Nino’s in his hand feels like a bridge they hadn’t talked about crossing yet. Whether it’s because his completes the series, or Aiba’s heart’s swells to an immeasurable size because it’s  _ Nino’s _ , he doesn’t quite know. But he’s also never been the type to keep himself awake endlessly when he doesn’t have the whole picture.

>  
> 
> To: neeno _ < _ [ _ ninomiyaisking@softbank.co.jp _ ](mailto:ninomiyaisking@softbank.co.jp) _ >  
>  _ From: Aiba Masaki _ < _ [ _ masakidotcom@softbank.co.jp _ ](mailto:masakidotcom@softbank.co.jp) _ > _
> 
> _ When is housewarming?? What should we bring?? im p sure matsujun wanted to do somthing big for yours???? _
> 
>  
> 
> To: Aibabyeba _ < _ [ _ masakidotcom@softbank.co.jp _ ](mailto:masakidotcom@softbank.co.jp) _ >  
>  _ From _ : _ Nino _ < _ [ _ ninomiyaisking@softbank.co.jp _ ](mailto:ninomiyaisking@softbank.co.jp) _ > _
> 
> _ this is NOT happening _

 

Two days later, Aiba lets himself into Nino’s kitchen, bringing enough groceries for dinner, the next day’s breakfast, and far too much beer for everyone involved. 

Even before they manage to get the first can open, Nino scoots across the couch and kisses him, fingers on Aiba’s cheek and clutched in his shirt. 

In those five minutes, Aiba gets so distracted by Nino’s lips, his hair, the noises he makes that all the gyoza end up burnt on the bottom. They spend the rest of the night eating chips and cutting away burnt dumpling skin with cooking knives because Nino’s kitchen is not equipped for practical usage. 

Aiba is 120% okay with this.   
  


 

**2003**

Aiba was the first one to have his own place in Tokyo after commuting so often, and at such strange times of the day became too much. 

Two weeks after, Sho had found a free evening in all of their schedules and they piled into Aiba’s living room, bearing gifts of beer and snacks. 

Intoxicated by the laughter of his friends and the face Jun made when Ohno starts puking into his new toilet, Aiba woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and his heart full to bursting.

(The very next evening, he’d found Nino eating take away at his coffee table while he watched a game playthrough on Aiba’s laptop.

“Did you break in?” Aiba blurted out, fully ready to believe Nino had hidden yet another secret ability from him for years. 

From where he was huddled on the floor, Nino only waved Aiba’s spare key at him and between a mouthful of rice went, “you gave me a key yesterday night, idiot.”)


End file.
